Demon's rebirth, rivals fight, the worlds hope
by kitsunebabe
Summary: bad with titles rated for mature themes and blood through out the story and cursing, summary is inside


Reunion

Ok, first Naruto story. This is years after the jonin exam and they are all adults. Naruto has accomplished his dream of becoming a Hokage even greater then the fourth hokage, Sakurai has become a teacher in konoha, and Sasuke has disappeared from the village after being declared the greatest ninja in the world and had denied the title Hokage. WARNING: I do not own Naruto, only this plot

Sasuke's pov

It was quiet. I had been sitting on the bench at the park my client asked me to meet. What was in my bag? The head of the target and a cocoa nut. Inspecting my hand I got bored and started biting off a hangnail, or did I get cut and it was skin hanging. Not really sure, all I know is the person who hired me was late. Standing up I saw the client, a short stubby little man with a bald spot the size of my foot. Knowing naruto he would probably have spit on it or something, memories can be an evil thing. I smirked slightly for the first time in months. "ah h..hello uchiha, the mission was a success I trust?" the client asked nervously. He had gotten sweaty, but then who wouldn't while talking to a person that was rumored to be able to kill someone a hundred ways before they even know what happened. Reaching into the bag I pulled out the cocoa nut wrapped up in a cloth and held it out. There where about eight body guards, all samurai by the looks of it. One had came closer and took the item not bothering to inspect it as another came forward and gave me the money. Lifting my hand up I just weighed the coins in my hand testing it. Three hundred and fifty ryo, all pure gold. "hey" I said as they started to walk away I brought out the real head and threw it to them. One of the body guards growled and barked "how dare you, low life ninja trying to cheat someone out of money? Ill kill you!" his employer tried to stop him but he charged forward his sword drawn. Reaching into my left sleeve I pulled out a beautiful ninja-to, the one that had my clan been around en masse would have shown me as clan leader. One swipe and the man fell dead a clean cut through his neck. The others panicked and brought out there swords as well. Holding the blade out I charged forward side stepping as one of the guards swung down only to get slashed through the chest. Another came from the side trying to catch me off guard only to have the blade parried by a steel guard covering the back of my hand down and was stabbed through the stomach. Another tried to stab me through the throat, but his charge slowed to a slow walk as he fell a kunai in his throat. Soon enough all the guards except for one where dead and the client. Standing before the little bald man I sheathed the blade and put my hands in the pockets of my trench coat looking through sun glasses and said "I don't cheat my clients, you pay me you get what you want. But try and cheat me and you won't be around to try it again" and with that as a wind blew leaves past I disappeared the client frozen. I laughed slightly leaving. I hope the guy could get a new pair of pants.

Sakura's pov

I sat in my classroom half asleep. Class wouldn't start for at least another hour. That gave me plenty of time to daydream. And what do I dream of you ask?

_The room was empty. It was only me and Sasuke. It was making me blush seeing him without his shirt. It was quiet, neither one of us saying anything. Until he spoke suprising me "still as beautiful as ever" he was grinning as he walked closer to me my face turning even redder the only thing I could manage to do was stutter. The center of my affections took me into his arms and kissed me gently. My heart kept pounding as he whispers softly into my ear "I want you…" swallowing nervously I closed my eyes kissing him back. His hand was against my side rubbing it gently as it slowly brought my shirt up…_

A quick end to my daydream by a loud ahem from my old teacher, Kakashi sensei. "uh getting a little carried away Sakura chan?" my old master said. All I could do was blush and laugh nervously. Sighing the ageing jonin leaned against the doorway "this is the third time this has happened, don't you remember. Everyone has the day off today" sitting there with my mouth open I felt like such an idiot.

Naruto's pov

Bored. I was just sitting there in a chair handing out assignments. So bored. "time to ditch" getting shifty eyed his head drooped as a jonin noticed tapping him "uh lord Hokage? Sir if you are tired we can take over… sir?" that stupid hat fell off showing a dummy in my spot causing the jonin to yell. All I could do was sit there and laugh and run off.

Ok first chappie. Whatcha think? Like dislike? First Naruto story so its ok if you're a little mean but don't get carried away. And also if you have a suggestion, please don't say something about my grammar, I know im not that good with grammar. Thank you r&r!


End file.
